


May Bells

by Hashidrama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Founding of Konoha, HashiMada, Konoha Founders, M/M, OC, Other Clans - Freeform, naruto mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashidrama/pseuds/Hashidrama
Summary: After the founding of Konoha, Madara suffers of PTSD after not being able to save his last brother. So he saves Hashirama. Hashirama is eager to create an alliance with another clan of Fire county. Implied HashiMada, pining.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	May Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon of what happened between Hashirama and Madara that made Madara desperate and turn towards Black Zetsu and his influences. Thanks for inspiration goes to to Akio and @eclipsedsun1989. Say hi to me on tumblr oh-my-hashirama !

Orikawa clan was a clan of meadows, living in the southern region of Fire country, connected to the nature itself. They had distant features that distinguished them from other people - the blue hair made them recognizable even in a crowd. Everyone knew them, as they were very dangerous, and they weren't to reckon with. They were known for all kinds of genjutsu and seals that were almost as strong as the seals of Uzumaki clan from the far away Whirlpool country. But unlike Uzumaki clan, clan Orikawa was a threat to Konoha. Which was a contrast to their soft looks that was underlined by the symbol they used, the flower lily of the valley, which was also called **May bells** , **Our Lady's tears** , or **Mary's tears**.

So, it was no wonder that freshly elected Hokage was very keen on convincing the clan to join their new village. Clan Orikawa was one of the last clans in the Fire country that didn't accept the formal offer to be part of the Konohagakure. Actually, they ignored Konoha’s pleads as best as they could. 

After a few letters Hashirama himself wrote that didn't change Orikawa clan's mind, the Hokage decided that it's a good time to visit the clan personally. For him, the diplomatic missions were the only situations that came close to vacation, because the newfound village required all the energy, blood and sweat he had. It was no wonder that the man who helped him to build Konoha, the man he called his right hand, was coming with him. Uchiha Madara, the second man of the village. 

Hashirama always enjoyed their missions. They felt fresh and they could drink and laugh outside of Konoha. And although Madara was a little distant as the anniversary of Izuna's death was slowly coming, but Hashirama wasn't worried; their friendship flourished like the Sakura trees in May. 

The first night they’ve spent in the woods, under the dark sky.

The second night, Hashirama found a nice hotel in the outskirts of town. They, as usually, bought a few bottles of saké and drank and laughed. Madara drank more than usually, Hashirama noticed, after a long time, he was actually keeping up with the Senju.

No wonder that the morning was rough for both of them. Madara was still lying, holding his palm in front of his eyes as his head ached more when his sight registered the light. The mess was on the tables and the floor was full of their things.

“Wake up, Madara, we need to be at the compound in time, “ Hashirama whispered slowly.

“Since when are you mr. Schedule, Hashirama? “ Madara asked, annoyed.

“We can’t come late, they already don’t like us, “ Hashirama tried to defend himself, watching Madara sit on the edge of his bed, with his eyes almost closed.

“Are you Tobirama pretending to be Hashirama?!“ Madara barked. Hashirama was always late and it was usually him who had to wake the Senju up.

“Why are you so irritated lately?“ Hashirama carefully smiled.

“I’m always like this, Hashirama,“ Madara answered.

“I noticed you’ve been drinking more than usual,“ the Senju went for the bathroom.

“Are you my mother or something?!“ the black haired man snapped out.

“No… But if you have a problem, you can tell me.“

“Lucky me then,“ Madara sighed.

“I hope our meeting will go well. Please, put on some clothes.“

“Maybe it will go better if I won’t,“ Madara raised his eyebrow.

“That would be inappropriate.“

“I was just hot in the night so I took off my shirt. Why would that be inappropriate for a meeting? We had big problems with Orikawa clan a few years ago, maybe this is the only way for them to forgive me.“

“It’s inappropriate even for this room,“ Hashirama chuckled.

“Why? This room smells like a chimpanzees gym anyway,“ Madara laughed.

“Or like a dorm of teenage boys,“ the Senju laughed too. Sometimes it was hard to make Madara put on some clothes.

For Madara, tender and fleeting moments like this, were a short escape from his thoughts of Izuna. Could he done more to save him? Was he supposed to find a better doctor? In his mind, his younger brother was an innocent imagination, something Madara couldn’t save. And it made Madara feel so hopeless he wanted to scream as loud as he could, so the whole world could hear of his shortcomings. Yes, Izuna’s death was his own shortcoming, his failure as a leader. He should have done more to protect him, he should have killed Tobirama himself before he stabbed Izuna’s chest.

At least Hashirama felt safe. For now.

As they walked through the meadows and forests, Hashirama was noticing a certain flutter coming from the other man. Madara wasn’t as easy to talk to as before, it felt almost like there was a dark cloud hanging over his head..

They were supposed to meet the leader of the Orikawa clan in a town so no one would be in danger as it was risky to start a fight in the middle of the restaurant. As Hashirama entered and Madara followed, the blue-haired female already noticed them, pointing at the empty spots next to her and her assistants.

Hashirama bowed down. “Nice to meet you. My name is Senju Hashirama and I’m the Hokage, leader of the Konohagakure, shinobi village of the Fire Country,“ he said with a warm smile to melt the cold ice.

“We know who you are, Hokage-dono,“ the female said, wrapping her thin fingers around a glass of water. “Uchiha-dono,“ she nodded at Madara, too.

Madara bowed down, not saying a word, carefully watching the members of the Orikawa clan. As Hashirama sat by the table, Madara did the same.

“You are very informed,“ Hashirama said, hoping the compliment will work for the lady.

“I always want to know who I’m dealing with, Hokage. And I’m proud to say I know what is there to know about you,“ the lady took a sip from the glass. “And about you, too,“ she pointed her finger at Madara.

“Well, congratulations,“ Madara noted sarcastically while Hashirama ignored her words.

“We are here to discuss your clan to join Konoha. You are very valuable and..“ Hashirama started to talk.

“I know we are,“ the lady stopped him. “But we don’t trust you, or your village.“

“We can make a deal. We can build a compound for you in the village. We can give you the money, anything you want,“ Hashirama sounded mellow.

“We don’t want money! We are not Hyuuga clan, silly,“ lady chuckled and looked at Madara.

“Something you can’t give us anyway,“ the lady looked at her advisors.

“What is it? I’m sure we can work this out,“ the Senju raised his chin.

The lady took another sip of water, which made Hashirama nervous. “We want to know we can trust you,“ she said with a secretive smile.

“Why can’t you? We haven’t done anything to abuse the trust..“ Madara started to say.

“But you haven’t done anything to gain it either. And trust must be gained, Uchiha,“ the Orikawa frowned.

“How do we gain your trust?“ Hashirama asked calmly, trying to stop Madara from being rash.

“Hm, let me think about it,“ the lady closed her eyes as the servers brought her dinner and she started to eat.

Hashirama exchanged a few looks with Madara in quiet, like they were asking each other what was going on. Was this some power move the lady was trying to show them?

“Did you think about it?“ Hashirama asked anxiously.

“No, not yet,“ Orikawa lady answered and continued with her eating. After she was finished, she looked at both men.

“What can we do to gain your trust?“ Hashirama smiled.

“You will go with us to our compound, to see how we live,“ the lady informed Hashirama.

“That shouldn’t be a problem,“ Senju rested.

“With your chakra sealed away,“ the lady added and smirked.

“That is not happening, it sounds like a trap,“ Madara intervened the situation. “Are you crazy?!“

“Do you want to gain the trust or not?“ Lady smiled at Madara.

“Yes, but not at cost of Hokage and his powers!“ Madara protested.

“Then, no trust. No joining our clan to your stupid village,“ the lady abruptly said.

“Wait,“ Hashirama said. “That sounds right to me,“ he smiled.

“Hashirama!“ Madara barked angrily. It was his duty to keep Hokage safe and what Hashirama was doing was so careless.

“Madara, it doesn’t sound dangerous,“ Hashirama smiled at Madara. 

“No, Hashirama, it sounds very dangerous,“ Madara looked into Hashirama’s eyes directly.

“I can do it..“ Hashirama whispered.

“We will talk about it,“ Madara finished the argument so they wouldn’t start to fight at the table. To Madara, this seemed like a rash decision. So stupid that even Tobirama would be against it.

“Madara,“ Hashirama took a deep breath. Madara was always paranoid about everything.

“We will talk about it at the hotel, is that clear?“ Madara narrowed his eyebrows.

Hashirama looked at Madara and nodded. But, he was already decided. The stakes were too high to get the Orikawa clan to join Konoha and Hashirama didn’t want to come back to Konoha as loser.

So they stood up, said their goodbyes and disappeared into the dark street.

No one was talking as they were walking. Madara was thinking through what will he say to Hashirama and Hashirama was thinking about how he’s going to tell Madara not to intervene.

As soon as they entered the hotel room and the lights went up, Madara trembled, probably from the cold air that lingered. “You’re not planning on listening to them, right? We.. Have a plan, not even you would be so careless, right?“ Madara looked into Hashirama’s eyes, hoping for a shard of clarity.

“No. We need to gain their trust. And we will gain it only if we trust them, don’t you understand?“ Hashirama voiced to his defense.

“They will threaten your life, Hashirama..“ Madara felt weird anxiety. The kind of anxiety that felt like all of his blood was drained from all the veins in his body and was only concentrated in a pit of his stomach, where it throbbed and pulsated. He knew this was a bad idea.

Hashirama stopped for a few seconds, unwilling to discuss the matter.

“How are you doing, Madara?“ Hashirama asked, watching Madara’s tangled hair that was so much bigger than his head.

“Fine. Why are you asking? You’re nearby all the time!“ Madara said.

“I mean.. How are you dealing with Izuna’s death? Really.“

“Do not go there, Hashirama,“ Madara sighed and left for a bathroom where he stayed for a few minutes. The bags under his eyes were bigger every time he looked into the mirror. It felt like all the tears were locked in them. All the moments he didn’t cry for Izuna but wanted to, they were all still there. That’s why he started to look older the whole last year. Madara could feel his heart racing and breathing was a little harder. Perhaps all he needed to do was to open the window and let the fresh air in, which he did. The draft kissed his cheek and raised his hair, but it certainly did not help his breathing. Perhaps he was sick with some serious lung infection and he will die soon, will see Izuna soon… Yet, the thought of dying, the unknown, scared the Uchiha. He didn’t want to die because he didn’t know whether Izuna and his family will wait on the other side or not. And the thought of them not being there after his death was frightening to him. The uncertainty made him cling onto life. He was panicking abour his own death, wondering if he should drop dead to the ground just now so he wouldn’t have to visit doctors, so he wouldn’t have to warn Hashirama about his serious condition. No, this was too scary and Madara had to hold the porcelain sink so he wouldn’t feel like he was about to faint.

Maybe Izuna wouldn’t wait for him because he was angry with him. Izuna must have known very well it was Madara’s fault that he died. Izuna must have hated him for not saving him. Izuna was Madara’s younger brother, therefore Madara’s responsibility. And Madara failed marginally like a pathetic pawn piece that was to weak to protect its king.

“Madara? You’ve been there for a long time, are you alright?“ Hashirama yelled from the other side of the door.

Madara did not answer. He heard Hashirama from far away.

Because Hashirama didn’t hear anything, he decided to knock on the door.

Still no answer.

Hashirama decided to open the door and enter.

“Did anyone ever teach you about privacy?!“ Madara looked at Hashirama.

“Sorry, I thought you might have slipped and fall down.“

“I’m alright as you can see.“ Madara remarked. He could still feel the sour taste in his mouth after yesterday’s drinking.

“You are..“ Hashirama stopped.

“Then why are you still here?“ Madara asked.

“You don’t look well,“ Hashirama said in a calm whisper.

“Don’t project some insecurities of yours onto me!“ Madara shook his head in disappointment.

“You look like you’re doing terrible."

“Because I am, Hashirama!“ Madara looked at the First Hokage. “The anniversary is so close and everything I do I do to distract myself from thinking about him and being sad! What do you want from me, why are you still asking?“

“I… I’m sorry,“ Hashirama hesitated. “Because I want to know if you need my help.“

“You can’t help me,“ Madara responded. “You can’t help me with me feeling bad for not being able to protect Izuna. You can’t help me with feeling bad because sometimes I can’t even imagine his face after I close my eyes. You can’t help me that I’m slowly forgetting about him which makes it that much more sadder, because I want to remember every little piece. But my mind is…“

“It’s not perfect, of course,“ Hashirama added. “You’re being too hard on yourself.“

“No, Hashirama, it’s a war“

“The war is over, Madara,“ Hashirama reminded Madara as he raised his eyebrow.

“Is it?“ Madara asked and shook his head. “It’s like the war never ended for me. It’s still there, in my head.“

Hashirama stopped for a minute, looking at Madara. Did he really think that? Because of Izuna’s death, it was possible. “I’m sorry,“ Hashirama began. “You should take a break. I wish I could help you with that.

“I’m taking little breaks from that war when I’m with you,“ Madara replied simply.

“Then we need to spend more time together!“ Hashirama smiled.

“Don’t get cocky, Hashirama. It lasts only for a little while, usually just a few seconds of forgetting our cursed fate,“ Madara looked into the ceiling.

“But you can tell me what is going on. You will forget, in time…“

“Do not say that,“ Madara sighed.

“Why not?“ Hashirama asked. 

“He’s a part of me, you know? Izuna is my brother. He will always be, him dying doesn’t change the fact. He brought me so much love and it’s not like the love disappears once the person dies. It’s here, in me, forever. And sometimes I’m forgetting his face. And I hate that. When I close my eyes, I can’t see him as clearly as I did. And I hate that I’m forgetting the little things, I don’t want to forget him or what he was to me,“ Madara explained quickly, leaning towards the bathroom sink, looking at the brass faucet that dripped water here and there, which made a splashing noise in otherwise silent bathroom.

As the day went on, Hashirama was ruminating on whether he should really go to the Orikawa compound, powerless almost like a little baby and with no weapons. Perhaps, the sitting on the balcony that headed towards the busy street helped him think. The Orikawa clan was far too dangerous to stay in the Fire country with no restraints. And if they created problems, Konoha would have to eliminate them, which was an option Hashirama didn’t like, it felt almost bitter, against all of his beliefs. Madara did not talk to him for the whole day as he was washing his clothes, then trying to dry them with a hairdryer. Thanks to that, Hashirama took his sweet time to decide and consider Madara’s fears, knowing that Madara was usually more paranoid than the situation required. 

In the morning, Hashirama showered and changed his clothes into formal Hokage gown. As Madara was just opening his eyes, he realized what was going on. The electricity of panic went down his spine and spread across his whole body, down to the knees and to the elbows, continuing to fingertips and down his heels.

“Hashirama, you…“ Madara looked at Hashirama, still sleepy.

“I’m going to the compound, yes,“ Hashirama said firmly.

“Even Tobirama would forbid you to do this!“ Madara looked at Hashirama.

“But he’s not here, so..“ Hashirama added.

“I’m here to forbid you this. I’m here instead of Tobirama. He will kill me if I let you go to the lion’s den,“ Madara stated.

“This is my decision. My life,“ Hashirama nodded.

“You can’t go. And I’m telling you this not only as your friend, but also as your inferior. You are our Hokage and we need you, goddamnit!“ Madara hissed at Hashirama.

“Stop this, Madara,“ Hashirama took a deep breath. He was annoyed by his friend’s words.

“I’m not letting you go if it’s the last thing I do in my life, do you understand?!“ the man clenched his teeth. “I will use the physical power, I don’t care.“

Hashirama just smiled at Madara. And to Madara, this smile felt like ‚Fuck you‘ and ‚you don’t understand me and you never will‘ smile. The smiles that Hashirama could do so well, he could fake so well… Madara stood up from his futon, finally, ready to stop Hashirama – without any plan.

Before Madara had time to come at Hashirama, the Hokage closed the door and sealed them with a mokuton jutsu, so he would gain time advantage. This was uncalled for, Madara coming after him.

Hashirama moved from the motel to the street and from street out of the city, heading towards the place Orikawa clan called their compound that was lined with meadows.

The compound looked like an old village with wooden houses with massive thatch roofs from the hill afar, and so Hashirama went closer. He didn’t think he would get right into the heart of the village easily as the Orikawa clan was so particular with their seals that it would be strange if they didn’t use it on protecting their hideout.

As Hashirama was slowly approaching, the lady of the Orikawa clan and her three men appeared and went towards Hashirama. As he thought, their sensors most likely registered his monstrous chakra. He was always uncrowable because of that, which made spying impossible for him. But there were other people who could do it for him.

As the lady came close so he could see her big eyes that were too big for her face and blue hair that fell down her neck, shoulders and back, Hashirama bowed down. He was the alien here and so it was just polite for him. He took down his Hokage hat so his face would be visible. He noticed the big scroll in her hand that was almost as big as one of his. But this one looked older.

“Lady Orikawa,“ Hashirama said with a smile.

“Hokage-dono,“ Orikawa said. “To extend our trust, you can call me by my name. It’s lady Hien.“

“That’s very thoughtful of you, lady Hien. I’m happy for this chance you are giving not only to me, but also to Konoha village and to your honorable clan,“ Hashirama smiled warmly, feeling like this was going well.

“Now, I will seal your chakra, if you allow me,“ Hien said sharply.

“Of course I will,“ Hashirama answered without second thought.

“Don’t try to break it. It would probably take a few days to a person with your amount of chakra, but we will take your uncooperativity as a declaration of war. Of course, it’s a big deal for us to accept a foreigner into our compound,“ Hien explained as she touched the lining of Hashirama’s gown. The seals had to be performed on bare skin, every shinobi knew that. “Take the gown off.“

“Do I have to?“ Hashirama winced.

“Yes, Hashirama-san,“ Hien rolled her eyes as if Hashirama was annoying with his questions.

“Alright then,“ Hashirama tried to smile to soothe the situation over, raising the top of the gown up to his chest. “This should be enough.“

Orikawa Hien rolled her eyes again. Then, she made a few hand seals. She opened the scroll and touched one of the symbols. One that looked like a dragon in a birdcage. The symbol imprinted her palm and she moved it towards Hashirama’s stomach, touching his skin.

Was this risky? Hashirama thought so. But ever since the founding of Konoha, Hashirama felt rather unbeatable and untouchable like a granite statue standing on a peak of the mountain. And this would be just another of his valorous deeds, another one he will be remembered for. Plus, it wasn’t the riskiest thing he had ever done.

The seal on his skin burned for a few seconds. Then, all of his chakra points were closed, unable to radiate any chakra out of his body, he could feel it.

“Your chakra should be sealed now,“ Hien looked at Hashirama and rolled the scroll back.

“Thank you,“ the Hokage smiled and followed Orikawa clan towards the gate of their village, walking the last, watching everyone’s backs. Could there be something nefarious on their minds? Should he be careful? Somehow, Hashirama caught an uneasy feeling in his chest, anxiety, maybe apprehension, when he remembered how much Madara protested. He hated it when Madara projected his fears on him. Hashirama wanted everything to be easy, he did not need unnecessary worries that were planted into his head by his Uchiha friend.

As they went inside, Hashirama noticed the maze of houses. There were flowers at the windows like this was some peaceful clan and not the clan famous for its bloodlust. It almost felt like home, welcoming and warm. The group led him to the two floor house that looked somehow better than the others, probably a office of the Hien, leader of the clan. So, Hashirama went in, right after everyone else. The office didn’t look particularly expensive, probably only as much as his own was in the Senju clan.

“We are very cautious about the alliance. Especially because we had a big war with Uchiha clan that almost wiped ours twelve years ago. Most of our children died in that bloodshed and our clan is still trying to deal with the consequences. The lack of young people is very dangerous,” Hien explained quickly.

“Well, the Konoha is not only the Uchiha clan-“ Hashirama breathed out.

“But it’s a big part of it,” Hien noted.

“Yes. But maybe it’s time to throw out our swords and cooperate. Forgive each other. Senju and Uchiha clan hated each other too, but our clansmen put the fights behind their backs,” Hashirama grinned.

“Did they really?” Orikawa raised her right eyebrow and looked at Hashirama with a skeptical look. “I’ve heard fights still occur.”

“Sometimes, but they really are rare,” the man looked into the ground. There really were some fights, but they felt minor in comparison to the fights they used to have.

Afterwards, the servants of the clan brought food on the table. Mostly fruit like grapes and tangerines, but also a baked goose filled with pineapple. It felt exotic and Hashirama carefuly tried to eat at least some of it as it would be very ungrateful to refuse the offerings. Hashirama talked about the village, its stability, financial decisions, and other clans that lived there and how much they liked it. About how the coffee and green tea tasted differently there. How many shops and pubs were there and how everyone was so happy, like it was a never ending summer.

Hashirama must have been sitting there for nearly an hour when a loud, crackling noise suddenly reached his ears like a sound wave. He could feel the ground shaking as the walls of the office crumbled like a house of cards. Hashirama did not panic as he was taught not to when a dangerous situation came up. It was a custom from the war. There was a dust and smother everywhere, so much, that Hashirama was unable to see. And what was worse, his chakra was sealed, so he couldn’t do anything. He was helpless like a damsel. Was this really a trap?

And then, amidst all the chaos, he noticed a blue light coming from the outside. Hashirama followed the blue light to figure out what was going on. If the Orikawa clan decided to destroy him, they’d probably win anyway. Hashirama saw buildings around, demolished, like a hurricane or tornado went right through there. But this was a different kind of tragedy. This was like a neck crack.

Much to Hashirama’s surprise, there was a Susanoo standing outside, with a sword in its hands, stepping on everything that was in its path. Hashirama took a deep breath as he felt his hair fly with the wind that was stirred up from the huge Madara’s jutsu.

“Madara!” Hashirama yelled with his hair floating in the wind. He didn’t understand what just happened or why did Madara attack the village. This was a peaceful conversation that was disturbed. “Stop this!” Hashirama’s scream, authoritative, the one that could make the bronze bells vibrate by reaching them. The one that, for sure, made its way towards Madara’s ears. A few of Orikawa’s ninjas, on the ground, with no signs of life, just a river of blood coming from their bodies. Like it was war, again.

On Hashirama’s command, Madara stopped. He ended his jutsu, leaving only the debris. He was on the ground, standing, in the midst of the havoc, with one single blossom of the lily of the valley under his feet. Hashirama, looking straight into Madara’s sharingan eyes, with no droplet of warmth.

All of the Hokage’s attempts were squashed like the houses around. Hien, emerging from the demolished main building like from water, looked at the two Konoha’s men. “Get out,” she exclaimed. “Get out, I said get out!” She repeated, raising her arm. There was no trying in fighting the Uchiha. He could destroy their village with just one step of his jutsu, monster.

“I’m sorry-“ Hashirama tried to say to defend themselves. But what was there to defend? Madara managed to destroy the alliance he wanted for so long.

“Go away!” Hien said once again.

The Hokage was furious. He impaled Madara with a frosty gaze, turned around and made his way towards the gate to exit, Madara followed like Hashirama was a wind. Yet, Hashirama did not speak, which made Madara anxious.

“Hashirama! Listen, there was a whole armed group of ninjas in front of the building you were in! They wanted to attack you, I had to stop them!”

Yet, Hashirama did not reply.

“Hashirama! They wanted to kill you and if I didn’t interfere, you would be now dead, I swear!” Madara said. He wouldn’t attack the village for no reason, he was sure they wanted to hurt Hashirama, take the Konoha down. “You were too naïve to trust them!”

A few hundred meters away from the gate, Hashirama stopped, not looking behind himself at Madara. He smirked for himself, in sarcasm. “You don’t know what they were doing. You only assumed they wanted to hurt me.” He said.

Madara stopped too, watching Hashirama’s back. “They had swords and scrolls, I needed to stop them.”

“I told you not to follow me,” Hashirama took a deep breath. Madara never heard such an irritated tone coming from Hashirama, it reminded him of his own father.

“And let you die?! Like I let Izuna die?! Don’t you understand? I didn’t do anything to stop HIS death, I couldn’t risk YOU dying too! Hashirama…” Madara started to panic. He didn’t want to be failure who let people close to him die anymore. He wanted to protect Hashirama, his Hokage, his closest friend, at all cost. He couldn’t just risk it all, hoping nothing will happen, like he did before. It was his fault Izuna died and he wasn’t about to make the same mistake happen twice. Yet, he couldn’t get to Hashirama.

“No, you just assumed they want to hurt me!” Hashirama turned around, finally, looking at Madara. Not with disappointment, but with utter wrath that stung like a Tantō in guts.

“I panicked! You’re my Hokage, I couldn’t let you-“

“Yes, Madara, exactly! I am your Hokage!” Hashirama made a step towards Madara. He looked threatening. To Madara, it looked almost like Hashirama’s face caught a shadow. “I am your Hokage, your superior! And you disobeyed me!” The Senju reminded him.

Madara wondered where was the Hashirama, his friend, who was reminding him constantly of how equal they were. What happened to him and who was this Konoha Hokage. Although he still found his features beautiful, he didn’t like this kind of beautiful. “Hashirama..”

“NOT only you disobeyed your Hokage, but you also destroy the potential alliance that could help the village and the peace!” Hashirama continued, like he just couldn’t stop.

Yet, Madara was glad the Senju was alive, that he was breathing, unlike Izuna. The village. The peace. What happened to their village, their dream? Madara wanted to say so many things to Hashirama, but Senju’s words were stabbing to kill. He wasn’t sorry for saving his life. But he couldn’t help but feel bad about Hashirama being angry with him. He didn’t like it. It felt like Hashirama just stopped liking him, like he lost him. Like Hashirama was slipping our of his palms through the spaces between his fingers and he couldn’t stop it.

Like Hashirama crossed him out.

The Senju started to walk in front of Madara, fast, so Madara wouldn’t go with him.

“I’m sorry, Hashirama,” Madara said after a while as he was walking behind Hashirama.

And Hashirama did not reply.

And he didn’t say a single word until they reached Konoha.

And he didn’t say anything when he left for his apartment.

And Madara was, once again, _all alone._


End file.
